prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabulous Fitness
Fabulous Fitness is an American professional wrestling tag team consisting of American professional wrestlers "The Fabulous" Coach KiKi Roberts (Frank B. Ciaramello) and Big Kahuna Khan (Alberto J. Cortes). History American Combat Wrestling (2018) On April 3, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their tag team debut in a losing effort to The Chosen Ones. Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present) On July 1, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their debut in a 6-man tag team match, teaming with Menschy Mandelson in a losing effort against Matt Sells, Sylar Cross and Lamar Diggs. On July 29, 2018, they returned for Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment's HomeGrown event against Bailey Blake and Mr. Sleaze, which they lost. They returned on October 21, 2018, picking up a victory against The NuYoricans. They returned November 29, 2018 against Bailey Blake and Random Mask Guy in a winning effort. They returned on December 27, 2018, in a losing effort against Ashton Starr and Talon Oxyn. Ronin Pro Wrestling (2018-present) On June 16, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their debut. They were joined by Maxx Stardom in a 6-man tag match against C.J O'Doyle, Mr. MisGendered, and Treehouse Lee, which they won. Fabulous Fitness made their return September 22, 2018, facing Alexander Zane and Menschy Mandelson, accompanied by KiLynn, which they won. FEST Wrestling (2018-present) On July 21, 2018 during FEST Wrestling's Xmas in July event, it was announced that Fabulous Fitness would make their debut at FEST Wrestling's We Are Family event on October 28, 2018. Fabulous Fitness made an appearance during Xmas in July, which saw Big Kahuna Khan heckling around in the crowd with a box of Twinkies during a match between Serpentico and Beastly. Khan was seen making derogatory comments towards Serpentico during their scheduled match. In conclusion of the bout, Big Kahuna Khan was seen taunting Serpentico after his victory. Serpentico then viciously attacked Khan with multiple chairs, while KiKi Roberts begged and pleaded Serpentico to stop his attacks. Fabulous Fitness finally made their in-ring debut at We Are Family, accompanied by Twinkie The Kid, scoring a victory against The Metro Brothers and The Coda in a triple threat tag team tornado match. It was then announced that Fabulous Fitness would be making their return to FEST Wrestling for their Love Is A Battlefield 3 event on February 17, 2019 to take part of the Love Cup tournament, a tag team tournament consisting of 11 tag teams total. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2018-present) On October 20, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their in-ring debut in a losing effort to The Metro Brothers. Major League Wrestling (2018-present) On July 11, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their in-ring debut against each other during MLW Fusion. The match ended in a no contest, after a vicious attack by the Kodokushi Death Squad (Su Yung & Zeda Zhang). On September 6, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made an appearance during MLW War Games. Fabulous Fitness was seen at the BeIn Sports merchandise table, which was destroyed by LA Park during his bout between Pentagon Jr. Fabulous Fitness returned to action October 4, 2018 during the MLW Fury Road event, scoring a victory against Rex Bacchus and Ariel Dominguez. Generation Championship Wrestling (2018-present) On October 14, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made there debut in a match against T.E.C.H, which they won. On December 15, Fabulous Fitness returned, this time accompanied by Aria Blake, in a losing effort against Chuckles The Clown, and The Haitian Sensation. ELEV8 Pro Wrestling (2018-present) On September 8, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their debut against each other. After a competitive bout against each other, the match was interrupted by The Millionaire Club, resulting in a no contest. House Of Glory Wrestling (2018-present) On October 5, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their debut at House Of Glory's Extreme Warfare! event. They participated in the 2018 Vinny The Voice Memorial Battle Royal. Roberts and Khan were eliminated by Evander James. WrestleCade On November 24, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made their debut during the WrestleCade SuperShow 2018 in a battle royal. KiKi Roberts was eliminated by The Blue Meanie. Khan was eliminated by Glacier. The battle royal was won by Fallah Bahh. ALL IN (2018) On September 1, 2018, Fabulous Fitness made an appearance as penis druids during Joey Ryan's attack on Hangman Page after his bout with Joey Janela. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*3rd Gear (clothesline-chopblock combination with theatrics) :*Goin' Bowlin' (cannonball in corner with theatrics, usally KiKi Roberts launching Big Kahuna Khan to opponents) *'Entrance Music' :*"Physical" by Olivia Newton-John :*"Obsession" by Animotion *'Nicknames' :*FabFit *'Managers and valets' :*"The Diamond Diva" Amy Rose :*Aria Blake :*Twinkie The Kid Championships and accomplishments External links * Facebook page * Instagram page * Twitter page Category:Independent promotions teams and stables